rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-280
Description SCP-280 is a black human-shaped mass with two large white eyes on the head and two hands with very long and thin fingers. No feet or legs are visible, as the lower portion of the body appears to fade away several centimeters from the ground. SCP-280 appears to be wholly composed of matter that can gain or lose corporeal form. This matter is very black, with only the eyes showing any other color, and when changing to a non-corporeal form, looks much like smoke. The eyes are non-functioning, and appear only when SCP-280 is retreating, appearing to be used like eyespots on some insects. SCP-280 is very strong. SCP-280 will move slowly towards any human beings and attempt to attack them. SCP-280 appears to sense human life. SCP-280 will retreat slowly from light, exposing its eyes in the direction of the light, or at any nearby humans. Backstory SCP-280 was recovered in ██████████, Mississippi after several reports of locked-room murders and child deaths. All were reported as being extremely vicious, and victims were "horribly mangled." The Foundation became involved after a family of five was murdered in their home. A survivor was found in the basement, 9-year-old David ██████, who had come over for a sleep over. He was found in an advanced state of shock, holding a flashlight and unresponsive to outside stimulus. During an investigation of the basement, an officer was attacked and badly mutilated. His statement attracted the interest of Foundation agents. (Joke) Tactics # Spawn as SCP-280 # Accept your coming demise # Reset to spare yourself the sheer embarresment of when the commander kills you with an mg4 before the first reinforcements spawn In-Game In game, SCP-280 appears to be a humanoid entity made of shadow, with red eyes. Although, SCP-280 appears to have no legs, but is able to levitate and move. SCP-280 cannot teleport in game. Instead, he gets a massive speed boost as a ability, and is able to cause significant damage by causing physical trauma in his victims. Abilities *[] - Keyboard Keys *() - Other *'LMB '- Raises his arms and swings them dealing minor damage *'SHIFT '- Lunges forward for a few seconds, providing a speed boost for attacking your victims Counter It's regular loud roar is very noticeable, this should alert you to its presence. Once you have located SCP-280, engage in combat, although make sure you aren't too close. Use a mixture of running and walking so it doesn't catch up. Once it uses its ability, close the doors on it until it has expired. Shoot at SCP-280 while doing this. If SCP-280 retreats, follow it and neutralize it. The MTF unit Mu-13 "Ghostbusters" has experimental PCR-UV rifles, that deal extra damage to the entity and prevent them from using its ability. Notes * MTF Mu-13 "Ghostbusters" has experimental PCR-UV rifles, that deal extra damage to the entity and prevent them from using its ability. * SCP-280 is planning on getting a re-design in the remake. * SCP-280 can be heard growling from the distance. * SCP-280 has a bug that causes it to lunge extremely fast. This bug usually starts when lunges at the same time when being shot by a PCR-UV rifle, then spam shift. Gallery File:SCP 280 V3.png|An upcoming model for SCP-280 File:280 V2.jpg|An upcoming model for SCP-280 File:280 v1.png|An upcoming model for SCP-280 Category:SCPs